The Frustrations Series
by FireMaple
Summary: A series of short stories that pick up where the previous story left off. Willow and Spike are frustrated 'cause people just won't leave them alone to do as they please.
1. Christmas Lights

Christmas Lights TITLE: Christmas Lights   
AUTHOR: SpiderQueen  
RATING: PG  
CLASSIFICATION: Willow/Spike  
SPOILERS: Implied 4th season...Spoilers up to The Initiative  
DISTRIBUTION: Just ask me first. I'd love to know where it's going. Don't even ask me...just tell me..."Hey, I'm putting your story on my site."   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Willow, Spike, or anyone else used in this story. They belong to Joss. I never owned them and I never will own them. I am simply borrowing them for a moment so I can have my fun. I'll give them back as soon as I finish and I'm not making any sort of crazy profit on this story...just for fun.   
FEEDBACK: Yes! I love feedback. Any kind at all. Gimme, gimme.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: What can I say? I was in the Christmas spirit after I finished putting the lights on the tree. Unfortunatly, I didn't have Spike there to make the decorating more enjoyable. ;-)  
AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: I wrote this over a year ago under the name SpiderQueen.  
  
  
Giggling Willow, fell back onto the couch and watched the scene before her.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike muttered. "Where's the end of this thing?" He grabbed a handful of the string of lights, which he had twisted around his body.  
  
Buffy, Giles, and Xander were out picking up the Christmas tree, leaving Willow and Spike alone in Giles' house. She took the opportunity to pull out some old Christmas decorations and sift through them.  
  
Spike emerged from the bathroom, where he had been sleeping and offered to help Willow untangle the many strings of lights. However, he didn't accomplish his task. Instead, he had somehow gotten the lights wrapped around himself. Willow wasn't sure exactly how he did it, but she sat back and watched as he twisted at his waist trying to shake the lights off.  
  
"Problem?" Willow asked the fumbling vampire.  
  
"What the…?" Spike said, pulling at the cords. He finally had had enough and flailed about, almost knocking over a nearby lamp. "Get these bloody things off of me!"  
  
Willow bit her lip trying to control the laughter she felt bubbling into her throat. She snorted in her effort to control the giggles.  
  
Spike shot her a look that was half helplessness and half anger. "You're a witch. Don't you have a spell to…" Spike lifted his arms out to the side as much as the tangled cords would allow, "…to take care of this?"  
  
Pursing her lips together to hold in the giggles, Willow shook her head.  
  
"Right then." Spike said, glancing around the room. "Where are the bloody scissors?" He spotted them on the table next to him and shuffled over to retrieve them.  
  
"Spike, no!" Willow said, jumping off the sofa and grabbing the scissors before he could reach them. "You can't cut the lights. We won't have anything to put on the tree."  
  
"Well, the damn things are on me. Do I look like a bloody tree?"  
  
"No, but…you just need to kinda find the end of one of the cords…" Willow reached down and found a plug next to Spike's knee. "See, here's one."  
  
"Congradulations, Red. Someone strike up the band! She's found the bloody end!" Spike exclaimed, trying to kick a cord off his foot.  
  
"Spike. Stop. Just hold still for a minute." Willow said. She giggled and tried to pull on the cord. "Hmmm…" She said, biting her lower lip and looping the cord around his leg and pulling on it again.  
  
"Beautiful, Red. You're getting me even more tangled up. You do know that I'm not all that into bondage?"  
  
"Into what?" Willow asked, missing his meaning.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Nothing. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Why wouldn't I understand?" Willow asked as she dropped the cord she was holding and took a step back.  
  
Spike shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to answer her.  
  
"Goddess! Why does everybody think that I'm some perfect little girl? I hate it! They treat me like I'm so pure and chaste and, and, and wouldn't know a thing about…about, S…E…X!" Willow exclaimed waving her arms around frantically.  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows and grinned. "S…E…X, luv? You do know that you blew your entire argument by spelling it out instead of just saying it. If you're going to talk about it, then you can't very well spell out the entire conversation, now can you?"  
  
Willow's cheeks flushed at the embarrassing situation she was in. "I can _say_ it." She said indignantly.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I…I…ummm. Say it?"  
  
Spike nodded his head.  
  
Willow twisted the hem of her shirt around her fingers and glanced nervously at the floor. "Ok…ok…. Sex. There! I said it. Sex. Ha!" Willow said triumphantly.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Well that's a step in the right direction, Red."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"It's called growing up, you know."  
  
Willow nodded. "Oh, right. Growing up." She was silent for a moment and looked up at Spike again. "Do you not think I'm grown up now? Because I am. I'm in college and…and…I'm tall…er than I was in 5th grade…" Willow lost her momentum and shut her mouth before anything more embarrassing could escape.  
  
"Yes, you certainly are…taller…" Spike said, noticeably looking Willow up and down. She shifted uncomfortably under his penetrating gaze. Spike suddenly remembered his predicament. Here he was flirting with the Slayer's best friend when he should be trying to wiggle out of the strings of Christmas lights trapping him. He dropped his gaze from Willow and busied himself with the cords. "Ah ha!" He yelled in triumph as he yanked a foot out of the mess of lights.  
  
His exclamation knocked Willow out of the daydream she had fallen into where Spike's hands were all over her and his shirt was mysteriously missing. She blushed and rushed over to help Spike with the strings of lights.  
  
"Here. I think if we pull this over here. And maybe put that underneath this. Wait. No, that won't work." Willow mumbled to herself as she and Spike struggled with the lights. "Give me that." Willow said taking the loop of cord Spike had unwound from his leg. She threw it over her head to get it out of the way.  
  
"Willow unraveled a string of cords wrapped around Spike stomach and arm. Just when she thought she had it free of him, she realized that she had only succeeded in re-wrapping it around the vampire, as well as herself.  
  
"Well, this is not good." She mumbled, pulling at the cords that were wrapped around her.  
  
Spike glanced down at Willow and saw that she had cords tangled on her as well. He grinned cockily. "See, now you know what it feels like." He shifted his weight to his right foot, so he could detangle his left foot and brushed up against Willow.  
  
Willow felt herself panic. The strings of lights were holding her just inches from Spike and she couldn't get free. Fear wasn't the problem, but her crush on him was. She had lost the ability to formulate comprehensible phrases. Willow pulled furiously at the strings of lights, trying to get them off of her.  
  
"Anxious to get away from me, Red?" Spike asked, noticing her sudden actions.  
  
"I…it's…tangled…and…you…. I need a drink." She finally managed to say.  
  
"Well, we could always try to shuffle to the kitchen together, but that's a bloody long shot." He said. As he turned toward the kitchen doorway he brushed up against her again.  
  
Willow went into a panic for the second time and started kicking at the lights, trying to free her feet. She tripped on a strand and fell against Spike's chest. When her feet jerked the strand of lights, Spike's feet were pulled out from under him as well, and he fell backwards onto the floor. Willow couldn't help but be pulled down on top of him.  
  
She was really hyperventilating now. Willow started squirming around to get free of the cords. All she managed to do was to bind them tighter around herself and Spike.  
  
"Luv, stop." Spike said, taking hold of Willow's shoulders and holding her still. He felt her warm breath against his face and his spine quivered, a strange reaction for a vampire. He looked up into Willow's face, which was flushed after the struggle she put up with the Christmas lights. He felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her right then and there.  
  
"Ouch! That's my eye!" Xander screamed, trying to maneuver the tree inside the house while Giles and Buffy pushed it in from outside the door. The three finally managed to get it inside without breaking anything. Sitting it down, they scanned the living room.  
  
"Willow?" Buffy called. "Where'd you go? Tree's here!"  
  
Neither Buffy, Giles, nor Xander noticed the pile of two bodies and several strings of Christmas lights in the floor.  
  
"Oh, Goddess." Willow said under her breathing as she closed her eyes.  
  
Spike lifted his head up to Willow's ear and whispered, "Wanna have some fun, luv?"  
  
"What?" Willow whispered back.  
  
"Just go with it." Spike grinned. He lifted his head up and pushed his lips against hers. Willow let out an involuntary squeak.  
  
Buffy, Giles, and Xander looked in the direction of the noise to see Willow on top of Spike, in the floor, with strings of lights wrapped around them, and their lips planted firmly together.  
  
"Someone's in the Christmas spirit." Xander said.  
  
"I should say so." Giles answered, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.  



	2. You Want

You Want TITLE: You Want (Sequel to Christmas Lights)  
AUTHOR: FireMaple  
RATING: PG-13  
CLASSIFICATION: Willow/Spike  
SPOILERS: Implied 4th season...Spoilers up to The Initiative  
DISTRIBUTION: Just ask me first. I'd love to know where it's going. Don't even ask me...just tell me..."Hey, I'm putting your story on my site."   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Willow, Spike, or anyone else used in this story. They belong to Joss. I never owned them and I never will own them. I am simply borrowing them for a moment so I can have my fun. I'll give them back as soon as I finish and I'm not making any sort of crazy profit on this story...just for fun.   
FEEDBACK: Yes! I love feedback. Any kind at all. Gimme, gimme.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wasn't satified with ending "Christmas Lights" the way I did, so I added a little more heat to it. Maybe a sequel for this one in the future...  
  
  
Willow sat meekly beside Spike on Giles' sofa, biting her lower lip. Buffy and Xander had just finished untangling the Christmas lights from around Willow and the vampire.  
  
"I still don't know how in the world you two got so tangled up. Talk about a serious lack of coordination." Buffy laughed as she helped Giles untie the rope around the tree.  
  
"Bloody awful, those thing are." Spike gestured toward the pile of lights on the floor. "Now I remember why I never put up a tree." He kicked his feet up to rest them on the coffee table and casually stretched his arm over and rested it on the back of the couch, just behind Willow's head.  
  
Fidgeting, she leaned forward and tried to find something to occupy herself, something to do to take her attention off of the vampire seated beside her. "Buffy, do you need help with that?" Willow asked as she started to rise from the couch.  
  
Buffy threw the strand of lights haphazardly on the freshly cut tree. "Nope. I'm dealing. Besides, the last time you got your hands on these, you and Spike got all tied up. We wouldn't want that again, now would we?" Buffy glanced at Spike, and then turned to Willow, flashing her a grin and winking.  
  
"I…it was…I mean…we didn't. It was an accident." Willow replied, flustered and more than a little embarrassed that Spike saw the wink Buffy sent her way.  
  
Throwing another strand of lights onto the tree, Buffy looked over her shoulder at her best friend. "Will, you don't have to lie…we know you're plotting devious things. You devious plotter, you."  
  
"Buffy!" Willow said, even more embarrassed now. "I didn't…"  
  
"Chill Wills. Kidding." The Slayer laughed, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. She turned back to the tree abruptly. "Giles! We need some icicles."  
  
"Some what?" Giles asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.  
  
"Icicles." Buffy and Willow answered together.  
  
"Icicles? Won't they melt?"  
  
"Giles, we really need to do something about you." Buffy giggled, walking up to him and patting him on the shoulder. The two of them walked into the kitchen, leaving Spike and Willow alone on the sofa. "Icicles, as in shiny, metallic strands of festivity which you hang on a Christmas tree to make it more…pretty."  
  
"Right." Giles answered. "I'll run to the store and pick some up."  
  
"Tell Xander to go with, so he can pick out the right kind. Knowing you, you'll probably discard the festive shiny ones in favor of book icicles."  
  
"Book icicles?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah, like icicles made out of pages of a book."  
  
"Buffy that makes no sense."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But it sounded like something you'd do."  
  
"I would not desecrate a book like that." Giles said, indignantly.  
  
"Whatever." Buffy answered, waving her hand to dismiss the subject.  
  
"Xander isn't here." Giles remembered. "He stepped out. Anya called and wanted him to meet her somewhere."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "They go at it like bunnies, don't they? Anyway, I'll go with you to the store. I want some red icicles. Oh, maybe silver. Or we could be daring and go blue. Mix and match!" Buffy said, getting excited about her new project.  
  
Giles scooped up his keys and headed for the doorway. Buffy followed soon after.  
  
"Where are you going?" Willow asked, standing up when she saw Buffy and Giles leaving.  
  
"Out. Icicles are a must for the perfect tree." Buffy answered, stepping outside. She poked her head back in as an afterthought. "Oh, and Willow. When I get back, I don't want to see Bondage Fun with Willow and Spike. You might hurt our poor, little pet vamp." With that said, Buffy slammed the door and trotted off behind Giles to his car.  
  
Redness began to creep into Willow's face. Keeping her back to Spike, she walked quickly over to the half decorated pine tree. Just to create something to do, Willow picked up a small box of glass ornaments and started hanging them anywhere. Her mind wasn't really on the art of tree decoration, but was focused on looking casual to the vampire seated on the sofa. Or at least she thought he was still sitting there. To confirm it, she quickly shot a glance over her shoulder.  
  
He was sitting there alright. Just as cool as he ever was, not a bit flustered, unlike her. Willow stood on her tip toes and strained to put a bulb in the empty spot near the top of the towering tree. She couldn't reach, just succeeding in nearly knocking the tree over when she stumbled against it.  
  
Spike slowly got up and sauntered over to where Willow was standing in front of the pine tree. She heard him get up and she felt him as he came closer. He was standing behind her. Most people emanate heat, that's how you know they're near. Spike was a vampire, so he didn't send off any heat waves at all. But he did emanate something. Willow knew it because when he was close, it made her knees feel watery and her heart rate quicken.  
  
Spike heard it. The way her heart pounded so hard when he came closer. He had decided that it was either out of fright or else she liked him more than he thought. The vampire was hoping for the later.  
  
"Let me help you with that, Red." Spike said in her ear. He took the ornament from her hand and leaned over her to settle it on an empty branch.  
  
Willow could feel his body pressed against the back of hers when he leaned forward. Her breathing increased and became more labored. She closed her eyes, trying to control herself. She knew it was crazy to be so silly about a small crush on a person or thing that she couldn't even have, shouldn't even want.  
  
Spike smiled in triumph. Now he knew she wasn't afraid of him. She would have never allowed him this close if fear were the cause of her behavior. Spike snaked his arms around Willows waist and pulled her back against him suddenly. Willow gasped and put up a small, but hesitant struggle when he didn't let go of her.  
  
"Are you going to tie me up in those bloody lights again? Because it's not necessary, to get me to do what you want me to do." Spike whispered, his arms still around Willow's waist. He licked his lips, but she didn't see it because she was still facing away from him. She could only hear his deep voice in her ear and the feel of his cold body against hers.  
  
A mischievous little flash of bravery went through Willow. "What do you think I want you to do?" She asked, forcing her voice to be normal.  
  
Spike chuckled. "God, I love it." He said under his breath. "You've got a little bit of spunk in you. Don't you, Red?"  
  
"What do you think I want you to do?" Willow asked again. Tremors of excitement were running through her body, but she was trying to control them.  
  
"Mmmm…" Spike said, thinking before he answered. "You want my hands all over your body." He said seductively, loosening his grip on her and rubbing his hands across her stomach, bunching her shirt up under his fingertips. "And…" He continued. "You want my lips all over your body." Spike started kissing her neck softly, flicking his tongue out every now and then. "And you want…" Spike started to continue, but was cut off by the front door opening.  
  
"Giles! Gimme the bag! I can carry it." Buffy's voice floated from the doorway.  
  
The vampire threw back his head in frustration and stepped away from Willow, releasing her from his grasp. He didn't want Buffy to go catatonic on him and grab a stake. He couldn't fight back. Granted, she had seen him kissing Willow, but that was a joke. Everyone had seen and understood that. But this, what he was doing before the door opened, wasn't a joke. And the Slayer would kill him for even having thought of her best friend like that.  
  
Willow almost crumpled to the floor when Spike released her. She stood, in a daze, swaying back and forth slightly, her eyes still closed and her breathing still labored. Spike glanced over to her before Buffy had entered the room. He smiled in satisfaction at the effect he had on her. Making a mental note to get the witch alone as soon as he could, he sat back down on the sofa.  
  
"Nice job, Will!" Buffy said, surveying the Christmas tree. "Good bulb distribution."  
  
Willow licked her parched lips. "Thanks." Was all Willow managed to say.  
  
"I have icicles!" Buffy whipped out several packs of icicles, all of them a different color.   
  
Giles cringed at the sight of the multicolored streamers. "Good lord, Buffy. Are you going to put all of those on the tree?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, there goes my tasteful Christmas tree." Giles sighed as he retreated to the kitchen for a cup of tea.  
  
"Giles…don't be such a baby. It'll be festive and Christmas-like." Buffy followed her former Watcher into the kitchen to plead her case.  
  
Willow finally remembered how to move and shuffled over to the sofa, sitting down beside Spike. She slowly turned her neck to look at him with wide, glazed eyes, her mouth agar and her chest heaving.  
  
Spike let a devious smile slide across his face. His soft, husky voice reverberated through Willow's head. "Just you wait 'til we're alone again."  



	3. Every Time

Every Time TITLE: Every Time (Sequel to You Want)  
AUTHOR: FireMaple  
RATING: PG  
CLASSIFICATION: Willow/Spike  
SPOILERS: Implied 4th season...Spoilers up to The Initiative  
DISTRIBUTION: Just ask me first. I'd love to know where it's going. Don't even ask me...just tell me..."Hey, I'm putting your story on my site."   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Willow, Spike, or anyone else used in this story. They belong to Joss. I never owned them and I never will own them. I am simply borrowing them for a moment so I can have my fun. I'll give them back as soon as I finish and I'm not making any sort of crazy profit on this story...just for fun.   
FEEDBACK: Yes! I love feedback. Any kind at all. Gimme, gimme.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: The incantation used in this part of the series isn't written and made up by me. It is a real incantation which I borrowed from a wonderful book full of tarot card spells.  
  
  
Willow fell onto her bed, grabbing a pillow and burying her face in it. She finally removed the pillow to take a breath. "Did that really happen?" She asked herself quietly, doubting the events earlier that evening when Spike had teased her with a few well-placed words and kisses.  
  
Raising her hands to her temples, Willow massaged her head. She was trying to reason and think rationally, but her mind kept wondering back to Spike's hands on her. His touch had been firm, yet quite gentle. "Oh, Goddess…this isn't good. It can't be happening. He's Spike. Rosenburg, control yourself. What made him do that to me? I mean, I'm not even that…" Willow nearly jumped out of her bed when the phone rang.  
  
She reached over and hesitantly picked up the receiver next to her bed. "H – Hello?" Willow's timid voice reverberated through the room.  
  
The other end of the line was silent for a moment, then she heard a soft chuckle. "Hello, Red." Spike said.  
  
Willow felt like her heart pounded into her throat and her voice mysteriously disappeared. Clearing her throat, Willow whispered back. "Spike?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Wha…what do you, want?"  
  
"Well, I never got to finish telling you what you want. So, where did I leave off?"  
  
"I shouldn't be talking…"  
  
"You're right." Spike cut Willow off. "I shouldn't be talking either. Why tell you what you want, when I'm much better at showing." Spike purred into the phone.  
  
"Spike, don't…" Willow trailed off, caught off-guard by his frankness. The phone clicked in the witch's ear before she could finish her sentence. Letting out a shuttering breath Willow covered her face with her hands. She wasn't sure why Spike was so adamantly after her. Part of her was nervous and uneasy about the entire situation, but the other half of her enjoyed it. It enjoyed having a man she had lusted after secretly, wanting her too.  
  
Willow settled back onto her bed and closed her eyes. She tried to sort things out in her mind and figure out exactly when things between her and vampire had become more than just being friends or allies. She was knocked out of her ponderings by a light tapping at her window.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked, rising from the bed and walking over to the window. Willow pulled back the curtains and squeaked in surprise.  
  
Spike was standing outside, his forehead pressed against the glass of the window. He slowly licked the pane of glass in front of him with the tip of his tongue. Pulling back, he smiled devilishly.  
  
Willow backed away from the window and started babbling incoherently about how he shouldn't be there and why he should leave.  
  
"Aww, you don't really mean that Red." Spike pouted, his voice slightly muffed by the window between the two of them. "Can I come in?" He tapped lightly once again.  
  
Willow hesitantly approached the window again and opened it. "Spike, what do you want?"  
  
"You." He answered simply. Willow waited for him to laugh and tell her that he was just kidding. He didn't. Spike lifted his eyebrows and nodded his head toward Willow's room, silently asking for entrance.  
  
Willow wasn't sure why what came out of her mouth did, but she couldn't take it back once it was said. "Come in."  
  
Spike stepped inside quickly and flashed Willow a grin. "I promised good things to come when we were alone again." He said, glancing around the room. "Alone?" Spike asked, stalking toward Willow.  
  
"Uh, huh." Willow squeaked, backing away.  
  
"Good." Spike growled deep in his throat.  
  
Willow put her hands on his chest trying to stop him from approaching. "Come on, Red…. Don't you want me?" He looked down to the red-haired girl.  
  
Willow's eyes were locked onto Spike's. She slowly nodded. Spike leaned in, bringing his lips within inches of Willow's.  
  
A light, but insistent knocking on Willow's door caused Willow to jump and Spike to grind his teeth together, hissing. "Willow?" A woman's voice came from outside the door.  
  
"My mom!" Willow whispered. "Out, out!" She pushed Spike toward the window. Once he had climbed out, Willow shut the window behind him and opened the door. "Hi mom."  
  
"Willow, were you talking to someone?"  
  
"No. Why would you ask that?" Willow asked nervously.  
  
"I thought I heard voices."  
  
"Oh, I talk to myself. You know, crazy me. I was just…thinking. And talking helps me think and that's always a good thing, right? Thinking, I mean."  
  
"Go to bed Willow." Her mother said.  
  
"To bed." Willow nodded and shut the door when her mom turned away.  
  
Standing alone in the middle of her room, Willow couldn't decide whether she should go to the window and see if Spike was still outside, or if she should take her mother's advice and go to bed.  
  
Cautiously, Willow stepped over to the window and opened it. "Spike?" _*I must be crazy to come out her looking for him._* Willow thought. To her disappointment, Spike was nowhere to be found. Feeling unsatisfied and incredibly wound up, Willow went down to the kitchen for something to eat.  
  


-----------------------------------

  
Spike still didn't know why he was pursuing the witch so relentlessly. Ever since the two of them were wrapped up in the strands of lights and he had kissed her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. About her lips and the way her body felt pressed against his. He knew he was just asking for the Slayer to take a stake to him, but Willow's innocence and frail self esteem called to him, made him want her even more.  
  
"Every bloody time!" He muttered to himself, walking down the street. He was referring to the interruptions which always seemed to be quite abundant when he had Willow cornered and wanting him as much as he wanted her. He was beginning to think that he'd have to get the witch on a deserted island to get anything accomplished.  
  


----------------------------

  
Willow slowly chewed the cookie and took a drink of milk to wash it down. She knew that sleeping was out of the question. Her mind was simply running too fast, contemplating the events that evening, to slow down for sleep. First getting tangled up with Spike and having him kiss her, then the insanely wonderful teasing Spike had given her once they were alone again, and now he had come tapping at her window and she had let him in.  
  
Willow took another gulp of milk and let her mind wonder to what might have happened, had her mother not interrupted. Willow surprised herself when she realized that she was actually angry with her mother for butting in. She thought she should have been relieved that mommy dearest stepped in when she did, but that just wasn't the case. _*Every single time…somebody's just got to interrupt.*_ Willow thought. _*Wait. This is not good. I'm Willow. He's Spike. Why am I having these thoughts about him?*_  
  
Closing her eyes, she sighed. Willow shuffled over to the sink and dumped the remaining milk down the drain. _*I'm such a baby. A guy likes me and I freak out. At least, I think Spike likes me. And he really isn't a guy…he's a vampire. But still…*_  
  
Suddenly Willow had an idea. Bounding upstairs to her room, she searched through her bookshelves for what she need. She finally found the book and flipped through the pages, finding the spell she wanted. While skimming through the spell book before, she had noticed the incantation, but really hadn't paid much attention to it, knowing that it just wasn't her thing. Now it was her thing and she needed the spell to work or her love life was going to be on hold forever. She'd lust after Spike, but never get any closer than a kiss and she'd never get to move onto anyone else because her mind would always go back to him.  
  
Willow retrieved a wooden box from a shelf in her closet and sat it on the floor at the foot of her bed. She then lit a few candles around the room and sat cross-legged in front of the box with the spell book in her lap. Opening the box, Willow pulled out her tarot cards wrapped in a black silk cloth and sat them delicately on the floor next to her. She then riffled through them and found the three cards needed to perform the spell.  
  
If she read the description right, the spell would make her less inhibited and more active in her life. With that power behind her, she could see what this teasing with the vampire was really all about.  
  
Willow closed her eyes and focused her concentration on the task at hand. Carefully laying each of the three cards in a stair pattern on the floor she began to recite the incantation.  
  
"I call upon the power that is within me.  
I call upon those wide-ranging powers which are at work in the universe around me.  
I charge these powers all that my desire be fulfilled.  
Forces are set in motion.  
Circumstances are shaped.  
Actions are made to happen.  
Events are brought about.  
Deeds are accomplished.  
All is resolved in my favor.  
The magical momentum which I have built continues to build rapidly,  
And all that I wish is attained.  
So be it!"  
  
Willow closed her eyes, expecting to feel something. A spark of electricity or a tingle, some manifestation that the spell had worked, but she felt nothing. No different than before the spell casting. The witch sighed and wrapped the tarot cards back up and put them in their place.  
  
"Oh, well." The witch said, crawling into bed and sliding under the sheets.  



	4. Show Me

Show Me TITLE: Show Me (Sequel to Every Time)  
AUTHOR: FireMaple  
RATING: PG (to be safe)  
CLASSIFICATION: Willow/Spike  
SPOILERS: Implied 4th season...Spoilers up to The Initiative  
DISTRIBUTION: Just ask me first. I'd love to know where it's going. Don't even ask me...just tell me..."Hey, I'm putting your story on my site."   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Willow, Spike, or anyone else used in this story. They belong to Joss. I never owned them and I never will own them. I am simply borrowing them for a moment so I can have my fun. I'll give them back as soon as I finish and I'm not making any sort of crazy profit on this story...just for fun.   
FEEDBACK: Yes! I love feedback. Any kind at all. Gimme, gimme.   
  
  
Willow shifted around nervously and flashed a half-hearted smile at her friends. Here she was, standing in a crowd of college students with her friends, the friends she had been through so much with. She was uneasy. Not because of imminent danger or a big bad to fight, but because she didn't know exactly what to do with herself.  
  
It was New Years Eve and there were only 10 minutes left of the year, the millennium. Buffy, Xander, Riley, and Anya all wanted to attend a party at a local fraternity and cajoled Willow into tagging along.  
  
The witch hadn't had much time to think about the approaching new year. Her time was occupied trying to avoid Spike. He had lustfully pursued her for over a week. She didn't think jumping the vampire would be a good idea, considering that he _*was*_ a vampire, but Willow was smart enough to know that if she didn't steer clear of him, then she'd easily give into his advances.  
  
Christmas was uneventful and went by quickly. Cookies, candy, presents, and no caroling, by Giles' stern warning. The gang had spent Christmas Eve at Giles' house and came back later on Christmas Day after the separate family functions were over with. The entire time Willow was at Giles' she was hyperaware of the vampire watching her. He simply sat on the sofa and stared at her, a slight smile on his face.  
  
Willow shook her head as Buffy offered her a drink. She suddenly was brought out of her inner space and into the real world, in which the clock was close to striking midnight. The nervousness returned. She didn't know what to do with herself. She knew it was silly, but she was going to open the new year feeling like a third wheel. Buffy was with Riley, unofficially of course. And Xander was with Anya. When the clock struck and the ball dropped, the couples would kiss and Willow would be left standing alone. Trying to look like she was having a good time, trying to look like she belonged here when she felt so out of place it was painful.  
  
Willow laughed nervously at Xander's funny little "New Millennium Dance", which he reminded them, they would see only once, unless they all lived another thousand years. He promptly stopped when he realized that several other people standing near the Scooby Gang were watching him and whispering.  
  
The countdown began at 30 seconds. Everyone in the room was chanting and some were even screaming the numbers. Willow plastered a smile on her face and softly joined in the chant.  
  
"5…4…3…2…1." Willow whispered. She glanced over to see her friends locking lips. Xander with Anya and Buffy with Riley. She let out a small sigh and tried to look happy, even while she was alone. Suddenly a hand grabbed hers. She knew it was him before she even saw the face. His cold hand gave him away.  
  
Spike jerked her gently toward him and she turned to face the vampire. Willow looked up to his eyes, seeing Spike smile. "Hey baby." He growled before his lips descended on hers. The kiss was hard at first, nearly bruising her mouth, but it grew softer as the seconds ticked by.  
  
Spike lazily traced her lips with his tongue causing Willow to moan. His lips still pressed to hers, she felt him smile at the sounds of pleasure emitted from her. Giggling, she ruffled his hair with her fingers and stepped back, looking a little embarrassed and a lot happier.  
  
"Can we get out of here?" Spike nodded his head toward the door.  
  
Willow turned to look at her friends. They hadn't even checked on her or seen Spike. The four of them were engrossed in smooching and throwing streamers. She turned back to Spike and nodded shyly, extending her hand. The vampire grinned, ear to ear and latched his hand to hers.  
  
He expertly weaved his way through the crowd and out the front door. Without a word, he led her off into the night. Willow followed, not asking questions. After several minutes of walking, Spike stopped in the middle of the local park, next to a picnic table.  
  
Finally Willow spoke up. "Why are we here?" She looked around and found no one in sight.  
  
Spike chuckled. "A new year, a new you? Maybe a little more daring?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I figured that I wasn't getting anywhere. Every time I tried to move in, some bloody idiot interrupted. So, why not put the ball in your court? See what happens?" Spike stepped away from her and stood in front of the picnic table, his hands to his sides.  
  
"What do you mean?" Willow asked, shifting around nervously.  
  
"I bet you've got a vixen in there somewhere, but you just can't let her out to play. Not with the bloody Slayer and her friends expecting you to be a good girl. You can show her to me though." Spike winked at Willow. "Your move. Do what you want."  
  
Willow swallowed. "Ex…Excuse me?"  
  
"Your. Move. I can be a very submissive little puppy when I want to." Spike purred. "I'm yours. Show me the vixen."  



	5. Naughty Things

Naughty Things TITLE: Naughty Things (Sequel to Show Me)  
AUTHOR: FireMaple  
RATING: PG-13  
CLASSIFICATION: Willow/Spike  
SPOILERS: Implied 4th season...Spoilers up to and including The Initiative  
DISTRIBUTION: Just ask me first. I'd love to know where it's going. Don't even ask me...just tell me..."Hey, I'm putting your story on my site."   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Willow, Spike, or anyone else used in this story. They belong to Joss. I never owned them and I never will own them. I am simply borrowing them for a moment so I can have my fun. I'll give them back as soon as I finish and I'm not making any sort of crazy profit on this story...just for fun.   
FEEDBACK: Yes! I love feedback. Any kind at all. Gimme, gimme.   
  
  
Willow didn't know what to do. Spike was standing in front of her, his arms hanging limp at his sides and his eyes locked on hers. _*Do what you want to do.*_ His words echoed in her head.  
  
Willow looked to the ground at her feet. "We really shouldn't…" Willow trailed off. _*Oh, you really should…*_ A voice in her head whispered. Suddenly, Willow felt confidence rush into her along with a stream of naughty things she could do to Spike. The thoughts caused the witch to smile subtly.   
  
Willow stopped herself and furrowed her brows. _*This is not right. What's making me think these things?*_ Suddenly it dawned on her. _*The spell! That damn spell that I did over a week ago.*_  
  
The witch tried to keep herself in check and mentally override the spell, but she just didn't really care anymore. No one was around to see them; no one had to know. She almost giggled at the hilarity of the situation. The meek little mouse was about to seduce one of the baddest vampires around. Well, he used to be bad, until they fixed the poor thing.  
  
Spike watched Willow struggling with herself and had a moment of self-doubt. In his whirlwind pursuit of the witch, he had never considered the notion that she might have a school-girl crush on him, but not want anything more than the kiss he gave her at the New Years Eve party they had just blown off. Now that they were alone, she didn't seem interested in him and he felt about 5 inches tall.  
  
The vampire was just about to turn around and leave when he saw Willow raise her gaze. She licked her lips slowly and let them curve into a devilish grin. Stepping forward, she pushed Spike back onto the picnic table forcefully. Normally, the petite girl wouldn't have been able to push anyone around, but she had taken him by surprise and the vampire went sprawling back onto the table, his legs hanging over the edge. Spike inhaled sharply at the red-head's surprising act of courage and dominance.  
  
Chuckling, Spike whispered, "I didn't know you had it in you, Red."  
  
Willow stepped forward and wedged herself between his legs. Running her hands lightly up his chest she answered. "I've got a lot of surprises up my sleeves."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." Willow confirmed. She leaned over his body and let her mouth hover just above his ear. She felt him shiver at her soft breath. His reactions fueled her even more as she ran her tongue along his jaw line and then down his throat.  
  
The vampire groaned at her boldness. "You like that?" Willow whispered into his ear.  
  
Spike couldn't find words to articulate exactly how much he liked what she was doing. He settled for a grunt and a nod of his head.  
  
Willow stepped out from between his legs, running her fingers down his chest and stomach as she stepped back. It took Spike a moment to realize she had left and he sat up to look for her. However, just as he sat up, Willow appeared from the side and pushed him down again. Without a word, she swung her legs up on the table and straddled Spike, sitting on his stomach. He tried to raise himself to a sitting position, but Willow would have none of it. She took hold of his broad shoulders and firmly pushed him back down on the table.  
  
"You said you were going to be submissive and let me do what I want." Willow said, still gripping his shoulders.  
  
Spike groaned. "You do know that you're going about this in a torturously slow way, right?"  
  
Willow let her fingers dance down the vampire's arms. She reached each of his hands and lifted them above his head, pinning them to the table. "But it feels so good, doesn't it?" Willow shifted her body and leaned down to kiss him.  
  
Spike met her halfway and lifted his head to meet her own descending mouth. She led the passionate kiss and then trailed her lips down his neck, nipping as she went. "Yes…" Spike hissed, shifting under her. He wanted to run his hands across her body, but she still held them above his head. He could have easily pulled his hands out of her grip, but he promised to let her lead.  
  
Willow nuzzled her face into Spike's chest and released her grip on his hands so she could rip his t-shirt. It was thin material and tearing it was easy enough for her. With his skin exposed, Willow proceeded to kiss and lick every inch of the vampire's smooth chest. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, but was spurred on by Spike's desperate plea. "Please Willow, don't stop." His use of her name and the pleading quality of the statement gave her a rush of power as she returned to caressing his chest with her lips.  
  
"Willow!" A female voice crashed into Willow's world and she jerked her head up. Buffy stood a few yards away with Xander, Anya, and Riley.  
  
The witch was tempted to tell her friends to get lost and return her attentions back to the vampire underneath her, but her sensible side returned in time to tell her not to be so reckless.  
  
"Buffy. This…this isn't…what it looks like." Willow said, becoming immediately flustered.  
  
"The hell it isn't! Willow get off of him! It's Spike for God's sake!" Buffy exclaimed, rooted in place.  
  
Quickly, the witch slipped off of the table and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry." She said meekly.  
  
Buffy approached and grabbed Willow's hand. "We are going to talk." Yanking the red-head away, Buffy started ranting about the dangers of vampires.  
  
Spike had sat up when Willow jumped off of him, but when he realized they had been interrupted once again, he threw himself back on the table and pounded his head against the wood.  



	6. Undo It

Undo It TITLE: Undo It (Sequel to Naughty Things)  
AUTHOR: FireMaple  
RATING: PG (Just to be safe)  
CLASSIFICATION: Willow/Spike  
SPOILERS: Implied 4th season...Spoilers up to and including The Initiative  
DISTRIBUTION: Just ask me first. I'd love to know where it's going. Don't even ask me...just tell me..."Hey, I'm putting your story on my site."   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Willow, Spike, or anyone else used in this story. They belong to Joss. I never owned them and I never will own them. I am simply borrowing them for a moment so I can have my fun. I'll give them back as soon as I finish and I'm not making any sort of crazy profit on this story...just for fun.   
FEEDBACK: Yes! I love feedback. Any kind at all. Gimme, gimme.   
  
  
"_*What*_ were you doing?!?" Buffy exclaimed, pulling Willow back toward their dorm room. "Did he make you do that? Did he make you kiss him? If he did I'll stake his ass right now." Buffy stopped and almost turned around to go after the vampire in question.  
  
"No!" Willow spoke up, grabbing Buffy's arm. The Slayer turned back around to look at her friend. "No. He didn't make me." Willow added meekly.  
  
"Ok." Buffy said, shaking Willow's hand off her arm and placing her own hands on her hips. "So, what were you and Spike doing?"  
  
"Nothing. I mean…we weren't…. Buffy, I didn't mean…." Willow's lip quivered and she felt tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"You didn't mean to jump on the picnic table and get it on with a vampire? What in the hell were you thinking?!?" Buffy shouted, waving her hands in the air.  
  
"Buffy please…" Willow whimpered. She was confused and didn't know what to tell her friend. She didn't even know what to tell herself. However, Willow knew that she needed to find some sort of explanation to give Buffy, or the Slayer was never going to leave her alone. The witch said the first thing that came into her mind. "Spell. I, uh…I messed up this spell and it must be a side effect. Or something. Buffy, I swear…" Willow was nearly in tears.  
  
"Spell?" Buffy asked, calming down somewhat.  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
"Let's go get Giles to undo it then. He can do that, right? Undo it?" Buffy said, grabbing Willow's hand and pulling her toward the Watcher's house.  
  


------------------------

  
Giles stumbled to the door in his bathrobe and cracked it open to see who was causing the insistent banging on his front door. "Buffy? Willow?" He opened the door the rest of the way, letting the Slayer barge in with Willow in tow. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking confused as he shut the door.  
  
"Willow is what's wrong." Buffy said. "I caught her in the park on a picnic table, get this, _*licking*_ Spike's chest. Yes, Spike, as in the vampire we all know and hate."  
  
Willow flinched at Buffy's harsh words.  
  
Buffy didn't even notice and continued on her ranting. "She told me that she tried some spell and it backfired. Apparently, lusting after vampires is a side effect. So, fix it."  
  
"Excuse me?" Giles raised his eyebrows looking back and forth between Willow and Buffy.  
  
"Undo it. Uncast it. Un-something it." The Slayer said, looking at Giles.  
  
"Well, well umm…it's not that easy. I have to know what sort of spell it was and what it was cast for and when it was cast. I can't just simply wave my hand and 'undo it', as you so eloquently put it."  
  
"Well?" Buffy turned to Willow. "Tell him."  
  
"What?" Willow squeaked.  
  
"Tell him the stuff he needs to know so he can get rid of this ick-spell. I get the wiggins when I see you getting smoochy with a vampire."  
  
Giles raised his eyebrows. "Umm, Buffy. Once upon a time, not long ago, you and Angel were…."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Buffy interrupted. "But this is different. We're talking Willow and Spike here. The gross factor is so very high."  
  
Buffy's words brought the tears back to the witch's eyes. She wanted to speak up, but couldn't bring herself to say anything.  
  
Giles noticed the negative effect Buffy was having on Willow. "Buffy, why don't you go find everyone else and make sure all is in order. I'll deal with Willow."  
  
"Alrighy. You deal. I'll find. I want to see a new and improved Will when I get back though. No, bad thoughts about Spike in her mind." She smiled and patted Willow on the shoulder. "Later! Oh, and Giles…you totally need a life. You were actually home alone on New Years Eve." She called as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
Giles rolled his eyes, turning to Willow and gesturing for her to have a seat in the living room. He left to get dressed while she sank into the couch and wished she could disappear. When he came back she had curled herself into a ball in the corner of the sofa and had her face hidden in her hands.  
  
Giles wasn't sure how to console her, so he pulled a chair up to sit in front of her and waited for her to talk. After a few minutes of silence, he decided to speak up. "What was the spell Buffy was speaking of?"  
  
Willow raised her head and sniffed. She hadn't told Buffy what kind of spell she had performed because the spell was supposed to set actions into motion and make her able to act on her emotions. If the Slayer knew that, then she'd know that Willow had a thing for Spike, and Willow just wasn't ready to let that cat out of the bag. However, the witch knew that she could tell Giles the truth about the spell. He was understanding and objective enough.  
  
"I did this spell to help me act on my emotions and do things instead of just thinking about doing things. I did it about a week ago, but nothing happened…I mean, I didn't feel like doing anything out of the ordinary until now."  
  
Giles frowned slightly in thought. He was silent for a moment and finally spoke up in a soft voice. "You like him, don't you."  
  
"Like…like him?" Willow asked, shifting around uncomfortably on the sofa.  
  
"Spike." Giles smiled gently.  
  
Willow dropped her eyes to the floor. "Yes." She whispered.  
  
Giles nodded. "I know that he's not dangerous anymore. But, you do know what you're getting into, don't you? He **is** a vampire, like it or not."  
  
"I know." Willow replied, not looking up.  
  
"Alright, Willow. It's your choice. I'm not going to reprimand you like Buffy, but I am I going to warn you. He's a vampire. Things could get complicated. Lord knows they did with Buffy and Angel."  
  
Willow slowly looked up to the Watcher. "I know." She repeated, looking him in the eye. "And thank you. For not, you know, yelling at me." Willow smiled weakly.  
  
"Well then, let's take care of that spell mishap."  
  
"I did it on purpose, Giles."  
  
"I know that. But casting a spell is not the way to give yourself confidence. You have to work for that. Believe in yourself." Giles explained, getting up to retrieve a book from a shelf. "We'll remove the spell's effects on you and then you can continue this…relationship with Spike without the spell dictating your actions. Ok?" Giles sat back down and opened the thick, leather-bound book.  
  
"Ok." Willow answered, taking a deep breath.  



	7. A Talking To

A Talking To TITLE: A Talking To (Sequel to Undo It)  
AUTHOR: FireMaple  
RATING: PG  
CLASSIFICATION: Willow/Spike  
SPOILERS: Implied 4th season...Spoilers up to and including The Initiative  
DISTRIBUTION: Just ask me first. I'd love to know where it's going. Don't even ask me...just tell me..."Hey, I'm putting your story on my site."   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Willow, Spike, or anyone else used in this story. They belong to Joss. I never owned them and I never will own them. I am simply borrowing them for a moment so I can have my fun. I'll give them back as soon as I finish and I'm not making any sort of crazy profit on this story...just for fun.   
FEEDBACK: Yes! I love feedback. Any kind at all. Gimme, gimme.   
  
  
"What'd you do to her?!?" Xander yelled at Spike as the vampire slipped off the picnic table and stood on shaky legs.  
  
When Spike turned and sauntered in the direction that Buffy had dragged Willow, Xander jumped in front of him and pushed him two steps back. "Will wouldn't just start sucking face with you like that. What did you do to her?" Xander insisted again.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike screamed in frustration. "Get the hell away from me." The vampire added as an afterthought, pushing past Xander.  
  
"Don't you go near her."  
  
"You're really an idiot, aren't you?" Spike sneered, stepping past Xander one more time.  
  
Xander trailed behind Spike for several minutes, occasionally saying derogatory comments to the vampire. "Buffy!" Xander called to the Slayer when he saw her jogging to join them. "Things are under control here. I just finished giving Dead Boy Jr. a talking to."  
  
"Well, I'm going to give him a kicking to." Buffy answered, kicking her right foot up and smashing it into Spike's chest. He stumbled backward and landed on the ground with a thud. Growling, he struggled to get up. Buffy stopped him by kicking the side of his face.  
  
"Dammit woman!" Spike yelled as he pushed himself onto his knees. Buffy stepped up and punched him squarely in the jaw, knocking the vampire's head to the side.  
  
Spike brought a hand up to his face and growled. "Now, that hurt. What's your problem?!?"  
  
"You." Buffy said with venom in her voice. "I should stake you now and get it over with."  
  
"What in bloody hell did I do?" He asked, finally pushing himself to a standing position.  
  
"You didn't stop her."  
  
"What?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes as if everything was simple. "Will told me that she botched a spell and lusting after you was a side effect. So, why didn't you stop her? I mean, here she is throwing herself at you. You could have pushed her away and told her no. You didn't. Because you're an asshole, I guess." By this time, the Slayer's eyes were slits and Spike knew that he was on thin ice. He couldn't fight back if she attacked and he certainly didn't fancy getting staked.  
  
"I didn't know what to do." He said simply, hoping the explanation would be enough for Willow's friends.  
  
"Yeah, right." Xander spoke up.  
  
"I didn't! She just pushed me down and jumped on me and I didn't have time to think."  
  
Buffy's mouth was a thin line of hatred. "You didn't have time to think?" Her question dripped with sarcasm. "Looked like you were doing a pretty good job of kissing her back."  
  
"Well, what do you expect me to do?!? A beautiful woman throws herself at me like that and I'm supposed to do the honorable thing as soon as her lips meet mine?"  
  
"Whatever." Buffy said, dismissing Spike with a flip of her wrist. "I'm letting you off this time, but if you ever touch her again, I'll stake you. I'm so not kidding." Buffy turned to Xander and nodded toward the direction of the picnic table they had found Willow and Spike on. "Let's go see if we can find Riley and Anya. Hopefully he'll lay out here and turn into a crispy critter when the sun comes up."  
  
"Ooh, can we hope?" Xander said enthusiastically, glancing distastefully at Spike.  
  


-------------------------

  
Willow sighed and pressed her head into her pillow. After she and Giles had finished reversing the spell she had cast, he had driven her home, telling her to get some rest. He knew that the last person Willow wanted to confront was Buffy, so he decided on Willow's house, instead of the dorm, where Buffy would undoubtedly be. He told Willow he would call the Slayer and tell her where her friend was and confirm that she was indeed doing well.  
  
Willow rolled over in her bed again. Rest was not an option for her. She had been trying to fall asleep for two hours. It was almost dawn and the witch couldn't stop thinking about him. The feel of his cold skin beneath her fingertips, the way he breathed her name with reverence, the way his body moved beneath her, the desire in his eyes. She needed to talk to Spike, but she was afraid she wouldn't know what to say when they were finally alone. **Not that Buffy will let us be alone ever again.** Willow snorted and rolled her eyes at her friend. The intentions were well, but Buffy had done more damage than good.  
  
Balling her tiny fists up, Willow punched her mattress repeatedly. _*This isn't fair. She can get all smoochy with a vampire, but I get a lecture for it. What a hypocrite. She can really be a bitch sometimes.*_ Willow's eyes widened at her own thoughts. Did she just call her best friend a bitch? _*Well, she can be.*_ The witch said to herself.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Willow started to formulate a plan. A plan, that would allow her to talk to Spike alone, without Buffy finding out and throwing a tantrum. She came up with plan after intricate plan, but nothing seemed workable.  
  
"Oh, well." She sighed. "I'll just wait until Buffy cools down. Then drag him aside. Hopefully. Oh, Goddess. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why do I have to a like a vampire? Why does he have to like me? Wait, does he even _*like*_ me? Maybe he just wants to sleep with me. Yeah, right Rosenburg. He wants you for your body. Sure. You've got every guy at your feet." Willow snorted in amusement. "I don't even know why he likes me. I'm defiantly no Drusilla or Harmony, for that matter. I'm just boring 'ol Wills."   



	8. Not Here

Charms TITLE: Not Here (Sequel to A Talking To)  
AUTHOR: FireMaple  
RATING: PG-13  
CLASSIFICATION: Willow/Spike  
SPOILERS: Implied 4th season...Spoilers up to and including The Initiative  
DISTRIBUTION: Just ask me first. I'd love to know where it's going. Don't even ask me...just tell me..."Hey, I'm putting your story on my site."   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Willow, Spike, or anyone else used in this story. They belong to Joss. I never owned them and I never will own them. I am simply borrowing them for a moment so I can have my fun. I'll give them back as soon as I finish and I'm not making any sort of crazy profit on this story...just for fun.   
FEEDBACK: Yes! I love feedback. Any kind at all. Gimme, gimme.   
  
  
Willow lazily opened the three-inch-thick volume on demons. Dust particles flew into the air, causing her to sneeze. She was sitting in Giles' house, on the floor next to the coffee table. Her legs were crossed under her and her long, wispy skirt flared out across the floor.  
  
Spike watched her as she waved her hand through the air, trying to push away any more dust. He smiled slightly when she sneezed a second time. He wanted desperately to talk to her, but the Slayer wouldn't leave the two of them alone for a millisecond. It had been over a week since the incident on New Years Eve and the most he had said to Willow was a passing comment of hello.  
  
Buffy and Giles were sitting on the couch with a pile of books between them. Buffy was obviously getting antsy and wanted to leave. They hadn't found any information on the demon she had caught sight of the night before. She rolled her neck and winced when she heard it audibly crack.  
  
Buffy leaned over to Giles. "Hey Giles, I'm going out. To patrol. Don't leave them alone." Buffy gestured to the witch and vampire. "I don't trust him around Will."  
  
Giles removed his glasses and nodded his head. He rubbed his weary eyes and replied, "Do be careful."  
  
"Will do." Buffy stood up and straightened out her short skirt. "I'm off." She announced to Willow and Spike. As she passed by them to leave, she caught Spike's eyes and shot him a menacing look. "Giles is going to babysit." She added, opening the door and leaving.  
  
Willow felt a rush of rage at Buffy last comment. _*How dare she!*_ Willow screamed to herself. Spike noticed the anger in the red-head's eyes. He smiled slightly, feeling better that the witch wasn't letting Buffy walk all over her.  
  
A few minutes after Buffy left, Giles lightly slammed his book closed and stood up. "I'm aware that I was assigned the task of watching you two, but you're both adults. I'm stepping out to the store. We're out of…something." Giles said, unable to think of a plausible reason for going to the grocery store at 10:00 in the evening. "I believe that you two should talk." He shot Willow a glance and stepped over to the coat rack to pick up a light jacket. "Talk." He said simply as he slipped the jacket on and left.  
  
The room was silent for several minutes. There was an occasional rustling of paper when either Willow or Spike turned a page in their respectful books.  
  
Finally Willow closed her volume and cleared her throat. This was it. What she had been waiting for, for over a week. A chance to talk. Alone. She had to say something. "Spike…"  
  
"Yes?" Spike answered quickly shutting his book and sitting up straighter in the chair.  
  
"I, ummm. About…about that night."  
  
"No need to explain, Red. I asked for it."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but…." Willow started to say. _*Goddess, this is going nowhere fast. Why can't I just talk like a normal person. Say something like, 'Hey I like you, I think you like me. Can be go somewhere private and like each other together?'*_  
  
"Red?" Spike asked, waving his hand in front of her. "You there?"  
  
"Oh." His words startled Willow out of her thoughts. "Sorry. I was thinking."  
  
"You're good at that, aren't you? Thinking, that is."  
  
Willow let out a half-hearted laugh. "Yeah, I'm beginning to think that's the only thing I'm good at."  
  
Spike's eyes softened at her vulnerability. He looked down to the floor and spoke in a gentle voice. "You were pretty good at what you did to me on that picnic table, luv."  
  
Willow's eyes shot up to look at Spike. "I…I was?"  
  
The vampire chuckled and nodded his head slowly. "Oh, yes. No question there."  
  
"So, you liked it?" Willow asked meekly.  
  
Spike locked his eyes on hers. "Very much so." He said in a husky voice.  
  
"Oh." A small smile appeared on Willow's face from Spike's encouraging words. The room was silent for a moment, then she spoke again. "Spike, do you like me?"  
  
Spike furrowed his brows in confusion. "Of course I do. You're the only decent one in the whole lot of them." He waved his arm, as if indicating the rest of the Scooby Gang.  
  
"So, this isn't a joke? Like, to make me feel dumb or make me…you know, sleep with you?"  
  
Spike let out a soft chuckle. "Luv, my liking you is not a joke. However, I wouldn't mind sleeping with you. Though, I'm afraid that we wouldn't be doing much sleeping if I got my way." He grinned and slid down into the floor, crawling over to Willow on all fours.  
  
Willow's heart started thumping overtime when she saw him approaching, his shoulders hunched over and moving like a big cat. She half-expected him to growl.  
  
Spike knelt in front of Willow and deftly swiped the coffee table. All the books on it went flying off into the far corners of the room. "I want to take you right here on the table." He growled, sliding forward and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"On the ta…table?" Willow squeaked.  
  
"Mmm, hmm…" Spike mumbled, nuzzling his face into Willow's shoulder and neck, breathing in her light perfume.  
  
She sighed and tangled her fingers in his blond hair, preventing him from leaving her. "Spike…." Willow sighed.  
  
"Yes, luv? What do you want?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"You." Willow answered breathlessly. "But not here." She added.  
  
Spike pulled back. "What?"  
  
Willow finally caught her breath and explained. "Not here. They'll be back. We can't. Not here."  
  
"Where then? When?" Spike asked. "Name the time and place. I'll be there."  
  
Willow smiled at his sudden devotion to her. "My house, right now. Let's go." She struggled to her feet and pulled him to his.  
  
"Your parents." Spike said simply. He remembered the time he had paid Willow an visit, only to be stopped by her mother.  
  
"Out of town. They're always out of town."  
  
The vampire grinned. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He slid his arms around her stomach, walking behind her as she led the way out the door.  
  
Spike had started nibbling on her neck and Willow was having a difficult time finding the doorknob. Suddenly, the front door flew open in front of her and revealed Buffy standing in the doorway.  
  
The Slayer's jaw dropped in shock and then curled into a thin line of rage. "What are you doing?" She asked, gritting her teeth and setting her eyes on Spike.  
  
He pulled his mouth off of Willow's neck long enough to see the Slayer lunging for him.  



	9. Charms

Charms TITLE: Charms (Sequel to Not Here)  
AUTHOR: FireMaple  
RATING: PG-16 (implied sex, but nothing graphic at all)  
CLASSIFICATION: Willow/Spike  
SPOILERS: Implied 4th season...Spoilers up to and including The Initiative  
DISTRIBUTION: Just ask me first. I'd love to know where it's going. Don't even ask me...just tell me..."Hey, I'm putting your story on my site."   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Willow, Spike, or anyone else used in this story. They belong to Joss. I never owned them and I never will own them. I am simply borrowing them for a moment so I can have my fun. I'll give them back as soon as I finish and I'm not making any sort of crazy profit on this story...just for fun.   
FEEDBACK: Yes! I love feedback. Any kind at all. Gimme, gimme.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I toyed with the idea of making this one NC-17, but I decided against it. Writing NC-17 isn't my cup of tea and I'd rather not write something that underage BtVS fans can't read. No fair for them since the previous stories in this series aren't adult.  
ANOTHER NOTE: The lyrics used in this fic are taken from the song "Charms" performed by The Philosopher Kings. It was written by Jon Levine and Gerald Eaton, two members of the band. If you've never heard this song and you're interested in it, then let me know. I'll send you a wav or a MP3 of it. I have a live version and an album version. Either one will blow you away.  
  
  
"Buffy! Stop!" Willow screamed, trying to pull her best friend off Spike.  
  
Finally, Willow's pleas got through to Buffy and she pulled away from beating Spike long enough to ask Willow why she should stop.  
  
"Just stop!" Willow screamed, nearly in tears. "Just stop." She repeated more quietly when she saw that Buffy had indeed stood up and stopped hitting Spike.  
  
"What is it Will?" Buffy asked, apparently concerned. "You didn't want him kissing you like that, did you? I mean, he's _*Spike*_."  
  
Willow dropped her head. "I know." She whispered, tears sliding down her face.  
  
Buffy put her hands on her hips. "Besides, he's probably just using you."  
  
Willow clenched her jaw in anger at Buffy's words. She looked up to her friend with cold, fury-filled eyes. "How dare you! You don't know the first thing about him. And apparently, you don't know the first thing about me either. Why don't you just back off? Go find Riley and leave me alone like you always did before you were afraid of me being alone with Spike." Willow spat out her words and turned away from Buffy to find Spike.  
  
She helped the stunned vampire off the floor and slid her small hand into his. "Let's go." She said, not looking at Buffy.  
  
"Willow, this is a spell doing this, isn't it? You've really got to stop doing those spells. Badness happens." Buffy said, putting her hand on Willow's arm to stop the witch from leaving.  
  
"No, Buffy. It's not a spell. It's me." Willow answered.  
  
Giles appeared in the open doorway, surveying the situation. He saw Willow shrug off Buffy's hand and walk past him, down the sidewalk, with Spike in tow. Buffy started to follow, but Giles pulled her back and shook his head. "Let them be, Buffy."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No." Giles answered firmly, shutting the door.  
  


-------------------------

  
Willow unlocked the front door and stepped inside, followed by Spike. He smiled. "Feels rather funny coming through the front door. Last time I paid you a visit, I had to crawl through the window."  
  
Willow laughed, lightening up after her fight with Buffy. "Yeah, well, I figured that the front door was easier than the window to get into."  
  
Spike gently pushed Willow up against the wall next to the door. "You're a fiery little thing aren't you. Telling off the Slayer like that. You know, nothing turns me on more than a confident woman."  
  
Willow giggled, sliding her arms around Spike's midsection. "Oh, yeah?"  
  
Spike nodded. "Yeah. It's sexy."  
  
"Are you saying I'm sexy?"  
  
"Do you have to even ask me that?"  
  
Willow pouted. "Well, I'd kinda like to hear you say it."  
  
"Ok. You're incredibly sexy Miss Rosenburg."  
  
"Really?" Willow asked.  
  
Spike threw his head back and groaned. "Yes. I said it didn't I?" He slowly started grinding his growing erection onto her thigh. "Want me to show you exactly how sexy you are?" He grinned.  
  
Willow gasped at his motions, then started to moan as his lips came into contact with her neck. "Spike. Stairs. Bedroom. Now."  
  
"You mean I have to stop?" Spike mumbled into her neck.  
  
"Just long enough to climb up the steps, silly."  
  
Spike quickly swept Willow into his arms and bounded up the steps. She squealed in delight. "There! There!" Willow shouted, pointing at her bedroom door when Spike had finished climbing the stairs.  
  
He entered the room and gently laid Willow onto the bed. Straddling her, he claimed her mouth and growled with pleasure when she slipped her tongue out to meet his own.  
  
Spike slowly pulled away from Willow's grasp and moved down to kneel at her feet. "Spike." Willow tried to sit up and reach for the vampire to pull him back to her.  
  
"No." He gently, but firmly pushed her back down. Slowly, he started to remove her shoes and socks. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of his fingers removing her clothing. "I want to…" Spike started to say, then silenced himself.  
  
"What? You want to what?" Willow asked, her voice thick with desire.  
  
"Worship you." Spike said. "Slowly." He slid his hands up her legs, bunching the long skirt she was wearing. "He found the waist of the skirt and started to pull it down little by little. Willow moaned and wiggled, trying to aid him, but her impatience only made the vampire go slower.  
  
When he threw the skirt to the side, he then tugged her shirt off her leisurely. He dropped it to the floor and started kissing Willow's stomach. She giggled at his touch and smiled down at his bent head. Willow took his head in her hands and lifted his eyes to hers. "Spike, can we…you know…with music. I've always wanted…. It just sounds so romantic."  
  
"Anything, luv." Spike rolled off of Willow, allowing her to slide off the bed and scuttle over to the cd player. He smiled at her as she pushed play and walked back over to him.  
  
"Take off your clothes mister." Willow demanded.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Spike said, shrugging off his duster and yanking his t-shirt off as well.  
  
"Don't I get to worship you?" Willow asked. She kneeled on the bed next to Spike and ran her fingers across his chest.  
  
"This time is about you." He answered, grasping her hand and flipping her onto her back. Willow giggled as Spike struggled with his zipper.  
  
Suddenly, he was all over her. Lavishing her body with kisses and licks. His hands felt like they were everywhere at once. All Willow to could was lie back and let him do what he did, so very well. She gasped as when he finally entered her, throwing her head back in passion.  
  
Distantly Willow heard the music playing, the percussion in rhythm with her own fast, beating heart and the silky vocals calling to her.  
  
_Sleep, my love  
Dream warm and hard and true  
In pieces, in colors  
In a cloud of awkward blue  
  
Hold, my hand  
I feel the things you tell no man  
Move through you, so easy  
It's a knife that cuts me through  
  
And you bring me your charms  
In the cool of your soft little hands  
In the heat of your legs and  
Your arms  
You bring me your charms  
  
In, my arms  
In the circle of my arms  
You're my baby, my lover  
That is warm and hard and true  
  
When you bring me your charms  
In the cover of our evening sheets  
In the twist of our legs and our arms  
You bring me your charms_  
  
Willow and Spike both collapsed onto the soft bed. Willow was panting, as was Spike, even though he didn't have any reason to. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. She nuzzled her face into Spike's cold chest. The vampire felt like her flesh would burn into his, she was so hot. However, he didn't push her away, he relished the burning sensation and pushed every inch of his body against hers, purring in contentment.  
  
"That was…." Willow sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Spike finished, trying to compose himself. The song ended and started to repeat itself. Willow pulled away from Spike and began to rise. He pulled her back to him. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To turn the cd player off. It's set on repeat."  
  
"Willow, leave it. I like this song. It's nice."  
  
Willow smiled. "I like it when you do that."  
  
"Do what?" Spike crushed her body to his.  
  
"Call me by my real name." Willow mumbled into his chest.  
  
Spike leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Willow. Willow. Willow."  
  
"Buffy's gonna have a cow." She giggled, rubbing up against Spike's chest.  
  
Spike grinned. "Buffy can have anything she wants to, just as long as I can have you, luv."  



End file.
